Tales of an Unclaimed Demigod
by LittleMissRockerChick
Summary: ADHD, a total klutz, and responsible for the security system at Camp Jupiter, Joey Slater has more than enough problems when a giant warship appears in the sky. The old preator, Jason, is back, but the camp turns against him and his quest. After accidentally stowing away on his ship, strange things start happening while she tries to avoid being found.
1. Out of the Hills

**Hello, I am the laziest person IN THE WORLD. Very, very sorry to anyone who wanted to read more of my junk and laugh at it. Disclaimer; although my birthday is right around the corner, I really don't think I'll be getting ownership of Heroes of Olympus anytime soon. So yeah, I don't own the characters, EXCEPT Joey Slater, who is my own personal invention. If you don't like her, please tell me, and I will get rid of her and give her lines to other people.**

CHAPTER I: JOEY

Why were there so many trees in the Berkeley Hills? Actually – why were there so many trees with attitude problems in the Berkeley Hills? After going on a week-long hike with some homeless fauns to help some dryads who, surprise, surprise, did _not_ ask for said fauns' help, Joey was ready to call it quits and dive into one of the annoying little ponds that were big enough to fall into, but not so big as your head wouldn't hit the bottom when you fell.

The fauns weren't any help either. Moe, Po, and Lo were the most annoying fauns Joey had ever met. Moe spent most of his time wiggling his eyebrows at passing nymphs and asking them "whether they got some dough for the Moe, hehe". Po was a bit of a cry-baby, constantly falling over things. Lo, one of the only female fauns at camp, had made it her personal mission to tell Joey allabout the pains of being homeless, and how letting Lo have all Joey's possessions would make everyone's life so much better. It did not help at_ all_ that none of the fauns could get Joey's name right.

"So reeeaaally, Jessica, you don't neeeeed any of the denarii you have. It's better for aaaaaaaaall of us that yooooooooou give it all to meeeeeeee, yer know?" Lo finished her monologue, trotting to keep up with Joey, who was almost jogging to get away from the fauns.

Moe turned from the grass nymph who was walking (if you could call it that) beside him. "Yeah, ah, um… Jamie? Yeah, you can give summa dat denarii ta me, too."

Po caught up with them, falling over a tree stump. "Oh, uh, ah, if you're giving away stuff, I'll have it. I like free stuff."

Doe then ran into a tree, just as Joey reached the top of a hill, and so could see Camp Jupiter. It was early afternoon.

But there was something wrong.

The Field of Mars looked like it had been trashed. Half the Hippodrome had caved in, and everywhere there were signs of ruin. It was like some crazy giant had used Camp Jupiter for a rain-dance or something.

And to top it all off, in the distance, there was a giant boat flying through the air towards New Rome. Someone on board was trying to launch a white sail, or that's what it looked like. Whatever that thing was, it could _not_ be good.

Joey stopped suddenly and Doe crashed into her, knocking them both down. He grabbed Lo, who screamed (as fauns are prone to do) and clutched at Moe, successfully sending all five of them (counting the nymph whose hand Moe had been holding) tumbling down the hill.

It took two hours, but by the time Joey had gotten out of the hills, the ship had gotten closer and was almost visible from camp. A cloud was blocking it.

Moe, Doe, Lo and the nymph (whose name was Claudia) had made the past two hours the _worst_ of Joey's life. Including all the hours sitting through Octavian's speeches on "Why I Should Rule the Universe". Apparently, not all nymphs are nice. Claudia evidently thought it was Joey's fault she had been pulled down a hill.

"…So it's not my fault. I never asked to be dragged down here. All the other nymphs are going to talk, like, _so_ badly. Especially Cleopia. She has such a big mouth. And Fran, you know, she has the frangipani trees and they're, like, EVERYWHERE, she is going to talk, talk, talk _so much_ cause, like, I'm out of the Hills with some weird Roman girl and a bunch of hobo fauns. And do not, like, get me started on Vi, even though she can't talk cause she's like, been involved with some fauns before. And BTW, Judy, you, like, so owe me. Right, Moe?"

"Oh, yeah, totally – so what was you're number again?"

There must have been some function on or something, because when Joey got to camp, hardly anyone was there. I take that back – there was hardly anyone there. Most people were gone, except the _probatio._ And Dakota Ames and Gwen Eldest. _Finally, _thought Joey, _someone sane. If you can call Dakota sane._

"DAKOTA! GWEN! SAVE ME FROM THESE PSYCHOPATHS!" Joey shouted, running down the slope, onto the Field of Mars, and up to the Praetorian Gate. Dakota looked up from his Kool-Aid, which had, once again, dyed his mouth bright red.

"What's the proble- oh." He had seen Doe and Lo, trotting only a few meters behind Joey. And Gwen's eyes widened when she saw Moe walking with the nymph around the edge of the Field of Mars, so she was still touching the grass.

"Wow, Joey, um… you made some new friends! _Why are there three fauns and a grass nymph trailing behind you?_" Gwen lowered her voice at the end so as not to seem… er… unwelcome.

Joey shrugged her shoulders. "Looooong story. Where is everyone?" Dakota, who had been gulping down Kool-Aid, turned to Joey. "Over at the Senate House. The new guy, Percy, and Hazel and Frank just got back from their quest."

Joey looked at Dakota like he'd been speaking Russian. "Wait, who is Percy? And why is Frank on a quest? He's a _probatio, _like this Percy dude. And is Hazel okay? But none of them are centurions. So what's going on?! Wow, one week is a _looong_ time to be away from Camp. And who trashed the Field of Mars? Was it Octavian?" Joey finally stopped her rampage of questions when Dakota put his hand over her mouth and nodded at Gwen to explain.

"This new guy Percy, showed up about five days ago, saying he'd lost his memory. Frank and Hazel were on duty when he came through the Caldecott Tunnel. There were two gorgons chasing him, and he was carrying this old hippy bag-lady, who, obviously, turned into Juno. Lucky us. And Octavian accepted him into the legion, and he did this über-cool stuff with water when he saved Frank from the gorgons, like he could control the river and stuff. So he got claimed as a child of Neptune. Lucky him. And then Nico di Angelo showed up and creeped out half the legion. And Hazel told Vitellius, who told Bobby, who told me, that Nico recognised Percy, like they'd met before. How weird is that? So at war games that night, Frank got the medal for breaching the enemy wall first, and FIFTH COHORT WON! Mainly because Percy, who is in Fifth, made the water cannons explode in the faces of First and Second. And then right at the end, before Frank and Percy and Hazel, who was riding the elephant, got the flags, someone speared me from behind. But I wasn't dead. Well, Nico di Angelo said I was dead for a bit, but I came back. That was soooo freaky! And then Mars came, and he was all, 'Lend me your ears!' and he claimed FRANK and was like, 'There's this weird giant dude in the north that has chained up Death, like Thanatos Death, and you guys gotta free him before the Feast of Fortuna, 'cause otherwise, bad stuff is gonna happen. Oh, and yeah, there has to be a quest, and MY BOY, FRANK is gonna lead it. And this guy, Percy, has to be on it two, because I don't like his attitude.' Oh, and the next day, at the Senate House, Reyna and the rest of us made Frank a centurion, and approved the quest, but the only help the Senate gave them, Frank and Percy and Hazel, was that boat we have docked at the Port. And then, five days later, they turn up in the middle of our battle with _another_ giant, whose name I forget, with this ultra-fast horse and a HUGE, and I mean HUGE pile of Imperial gold weapons and stuff. And the Amazons came down from Seattle to help us, and this really nice Hellhound, who is apparently Percy's pet, and Percy's friend Tyson, who is a really nice Cyclopes, helped as well. And today there's a meeting at the senate! Oh, and Percy was made Praetor with Reyna."

Joey's mouth, now free of Dakota's hand, was open by then. Suddenly, dealing with annoying nymphs and stupid fauns didn't seem so bad, compared with battling two giants in five days.

"I guess I should have help. Sorry, guys."

Dakota looked at her in sympathy. "It's okay. Telmar helped us instead. She said there was no way any creature with any dignity was going to let a battle go by without fighting. At least, I think that's what she said."

Joey rolled her eyes, "Gee, fantastic. My _cat_ fought instead of me."

**This is my first Heroes of Olympus fanfiction. I hope it's all right. Please read and review!**

**Love, Ren**


	2. That Big Thing Over There

**Hi! Thank you for reading this. You've just made my day**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own ANYONE except Joey, Mow, Doe, Lo, Claudia and Joey's animal companions. **

**Again, PLEASE review, it's lets me know if anyone liked my stories. And sorry if it said Po in the previous chapter, that's meant to be Doe**

CHAPTER II

PART ONE: THAT BIG THING OVER THERE

"…and then Doe fell over something and pushed me over, and he grabbed Lo, who screamed and took Moe down with her, 'cause Moe was holding Claudia's hand, Claudia went down too. And then it took us two hours to get out of the hills, and then we found you." Joey finished explaining.

"So, mister, do you have any doughnuts? Or tofu burgers? 'Cause I am _starving_." Lo said, clutching her stomach and staring at Dakota.

They'd been standing there for ten minutes, and Doe had already crashed into pretty much everything, and was currently sobbing on a tree stump. Moe was still trying to flirt with Claudia, who was talking to Lo about certainannoyingdemigods_._

Gwen eyed the fauns and Claudia suspiciously. "I think you should get to the Senate before anything else happens, and-OH MY GODS WHAT IS THAT?!" Gwen covered her mouth with her hand and pointed to a spot over the Berkeley Hills, where a cloud had just moved to reveal…

"Oh, that. Yeah, it's one of those Greek triremes. I saw it in the distance when I was in the Hills. I kinda forgot to mention it." Joey smiled sheepishly at Dakota and Gwen, who were staring at it like it was a sign of Armageddon. Which, in a sense, it was.

"How do you _forget _to mention a giant boat, Joey? The camp just went through a major battle yesterday, and we can't take much more of a beating."

"I just forgot, Dakota."

Gwen smiled at her and Dakota nervously. "Um… can you go, uh…?"

"Tell Reyna?" Joey suggested.

"Yeah"

"On it. And can I leave Claudia and the fauns here?"

"Um, no-"

"Thanks!"

A few minutes later, Joey arrived at the Senate. Actually, it was a few people were waiting outside the senate, but anyway.

Most people looked pretty upbeat, considering they'd been almost thrashed the day before. The only people who did not look happy were Octavian and Reyna.

Octavian was leaning against a column, looking sulky. His toga looked like it was been torn apart and then re-stitched. He was holding a teddy bear to his chest. Octavian's bear was missing an eye and an arm.

Bad omen.

Reyna didn't look so much unhappy as depressed. Her praetor's robe looked like it needed a wash, and she herself looked like she needed a hot shower, some chocolate and a few friends. There was loneliness on her face Joey hadn't seen in public before. At Reyna's house, on a stormy Friday night, yes. But it looked like she'd lost Jason all over again.

Very bad omen.

Joey wondered what had happened in the last week to make Reyna look as sad as she felt. Therapy, no. Winning a battle, possibly. Meh, why did the people in charge have to have _so many feelings_?

Reyna lifted her head out of the clouds and spotted Joey jogging towards her. She looked relieved to see someone who had no idea what was going on.

"Joey, you're back from the expedition! How was it? Were the dryads okay? Did you get any news about… anything?" Reyna asked her the questions all in quick succession, probably because she was so glad so see Joey. Or because she wanted the answers quickly.

"Dude, Reyna, I'm fine. There was actually no need for the expedition; it was just the stupid fauns trying to rob me. But Reyna, when we got out of the Hills, I could see this ship, right." Reyna looked at her sceptically. "Joey, I think you might have spent a little too much time around the fauns."

"No, seriously! A war ship is coming straight towards camp! Oh look, there it is now."

Reyna turned at once and nearly screamed. There it was, a giant boat flying out of a cloud. There was a cream-coloured flag flying from the mast. And onboard the ship was…

"Is that Jason?" Reyna almost whispered and looked like she was going to fall down. After a long, awkward pause, she realised everyone was looking at her. "I mean… Joey, what is that thing?"

"Oh, what thing? That big thing over there? That big thing that is apparently a product of my imagination? Right. Yeah, it's a war boat. A Greek trireme. Bad news. Uh, I can see ballistae. And cannons. And um… correct me if I'm wrong, but is that someone shaking Wii controllers on the deck? Okaaaay…. Anyone know _why_ a spanking hot war machine is coming towards camp?"

Joey looked around at everyone there; including someone wearing a purple Praetor's robe that Joey had never seen before. As in, she hadn't seen the person. Not the robe. She had seen the robe before.

On Jason.

New Guy looked motioned for Reyna to speak with him in private. Reyna did not mind when Joey came too. New Guy did. New Guy obviously did not trust Joey. That said, Joey probably did not look all that sane.

PART TWO: THE WEIRDEST GIRL IN THE WORLD

So the day had been going pretty good for Percy. Frank, Hazel and he had helped the camp defeat a giant, their _second_ giant in as many days. He had been made praetor and they had received a magic scroll from this Leo guy saying that some people from Camp Half-Blood were coming to Camp Jupiter. And Annabeth was coming with them.

Awesome, right?

Wrong.

Just when he was about to tell Reyna, preferably in a way that made the ship look trustworthy, this girl turns up in overalls and welding goggles, talking really, really fast about the gigantic-Greek-ship-that-she-saw-over-the-hills.

She looked slightly crazy.

Her short brown hair was in messy plaits and her fringe was sticking up with sweat. The brown leather welding goggles bended her eyes and made them look like a bug's, except were bright turquoise, like the summer ocean. One strap of her worn denim overalls was hanging loose over her purple tee and judging by the amount of leaves on her face, in her hair and on her clothes; she had been dragged backwards through a very unfriendly bush. She had mud on her red-and-white stripy socks, and there was an empty sword sheath strapped to her back at a very odd angle.

And this girl, who couldn't have been older that fourteen, just walked into the Senate and started talking to Reyna, the praetor, like they were both just regular people. She even had the nerve to be sarcastic. Who was she? And why did she blow Percy's chance to put the ship in a good light?

Did she do it on purpose?

Percy looked at the girl, who was currently telling Reyna "aaaaaaaalll about how the fauns where going nutso trying to get my denarii and that uptight nymph Claudia got fired up at EVERYONE". She had taken the goggles off and the dirt around the rim was stuck in a circle around her eyes. She was smiling a crooked grin and you could see one very pointed tooth sticking out when her mouth was closed.

Probably not.

Reyna smoothed her Camp Jupiter shirt and said, rather awkwardly, to Percy, "Percy, this is Jozefina Slater, our resident –um– mechanic." The girl looked at Reyna like, '_why do you do this?_' and said, rolling her eyes, "Ignore Reyna. My name's Joey. And you are… Peter?" Joey blinked at him. She was a little unnerving, but kind of cute, in a sister kind of way. Like a little owl.

"It's Percy. Reyna, we've received this magic scroll from the ship, the Argo II. They're friendly, trust me. The ship-"

Joey put her hand up in a _stop now_ gesture. "What do you mean, friendly? It's a WARSHIP. WAR-SHIP. That's bad stuff, dude. If it was friendly, why didn't it come yesterday?" Percy shook his head. "Reyna, can I talk to you in _private_?"

Reyna looked between them and sighed. This had been a _long_ week for her. "Joey, can you do a perimeter check? We'll assume the ship is friendly – for now. But there's no harm in being prepared. Check the area around camp, too."

Joey nodded. "On it, Reyna."

**Thank you, for reading. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! It's helps A LOT.**

**Love, Ren.**


End file.
